


The Price to Pay

by wildknees



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildknees/pseuds/wildknees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, Sirius was just doing his part to help out, but of all places why did he have to volunteer at the kissing booth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price to Pay

It was expected to be Professor Kettleburn's greatest class to date. A _real_ dragon in class. A wee six month old Chinese Fireball, but a dragon no less.

The class soon turned to disaster when it was discovered that the Chinese Fireball was not, in fact, sixth months old, and was actually a full grown and very powerful Miniature Fireball. With a mighty sweep of its tiny tail, it knocked two dragon keepers aside and the third was left desperately clutching the chain as the Miniature Fireball took off into the sky.

The rooftops had been severely damaged, the grass on the Quidditch pitch was blackened beyond repair, and Greenhouse Four had been completely destroyed. It wasn't until the Fireball had settled down for a nap in Hagrid's vegetable patch that the dragon keepers were able to subdue it again, after which they quickly made their exit.

Well, Professor Kettleburn wouldn't be inviting _them_ back.

The story had quickly spread through the school, soon followed by the news that the school budget wouldn't allow for the repairs until next term.

The professors did their best to repair the damage, but without professional magical builders it was impossible to fully restore the school. The roof still leaked in some corridors and there was no hope of repairing the greenhouse. But the worst news (in the opinion of most of the student population) was the blackened Quidditch pitch. Official game rules required a Quidditch pitch that met regulation standards, so there would be no Quidditch for the rest of term.

" _No Quidditch?_ "James cried, desperately clutching at Professor McGonagall's robes like a drowning man. "B-but we can still play without the grass, right, Professor? We'll just be extra careful to stay on our brooms!"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Potter," McGonagall replied gravely.

Melancholy set in over the school. Even the Marauders, usually so eager to 'boost morale' (in rather questionable ways), had fallen into a depression. They sat in their dormitory, melodramatically draped over the beds and floor like rag dolls.

"We could go drop some Dungbombs in the Slytherin common room again," Peter suggested, barely managing to lift his head to survey his despondent friends, "that usually cheers us up."

James sighed. "What's the point? What's the point of anything?"

Later, when Remus had been sitting on his bed half-heartedly trying to read his History of Magic textbook, Sirius crawled in and curled up with his head in Remus' lap.

"You know what might cheer us up?" Sirius asked, sounding apathetic even as he began sneaking his hand up the back of his boyfriend's jumper. "A nice shag. That usually does the trick."

In times of trouble, being able to sneak off with your secret boyfriend for a shag was a great comfort. But times had never seemed as troubled as this. Remus considered the offer, but eventually answered, "Sorry, Padfoot, I haven't got it in me right now."

Here, even with a perfect window for innuendo, Sirius just sighed in response.

"No. Me neither."

***

It seemed like the depression would never lift. Next term was _ages_ away - how could they be expected to wait that long until Quidditch could start again? It hardly seemed worth it to try to survive that long (perhaps that was being a little over-dramatic, but the lack of Quidditch was putting a serious damper on the hearts of the students).

But then talk began to spread through the hallways. It was just a murmur at first, hardly a whisper in the corridor. Was it true? Could the Quidditch pitch really be saved? Soon the voices grew louder and louder, until finally a group of students approached Dumbledore with their rescue plan.

That evening at supper, Dumbledore announced the very first Hogwarts School Carnival Fundraising Event.

It would be a small carnival put together by the students, consisting of various game booths set up in the courtyard. Students would purchase tickets for once sickle each and use these tickets to play various magical games and participate in events. All proceeds would go towards to restoring the school (and most importantly, the Quidditch pitch).

Cheer had finally returned to the school. Excited conversation started in the hallways, discussing the games and events at the carnival. Soon a notice was posted outside the Great Hall looking for volunteers to help set up and run the carnival booths. Remus, being a prefect, felt that he was obligated to help out with the carnival, and he volunteered for ticket-selling duty for the first half of the carnival. James declared that he wouldn't waste his time running a booth, and vowed to spend as much money as he possible could at the carnival, with Peter eagerly agreeing at his side. And Sirius, well-

Sirius had volunteered at the kissing booth.

Upon hearing this, Remus immediately dragged his boyfriend into the nearest empty room.

"The kissing booth? _The kissing booth?_ Do you know-"

"I _know_ , Moony," Sirius interjected, "I know. But Mary MacDonald practically begged me to volunteer here. She said that if I was behind the kissing booth, we could pull in loads of money. I'm just helping out!"

Remus had to admit, Sirius was probably one of the most handsome boys in the school, and Mary had the right idea in asking him to work at the kissing booth. Hordes of girls would surely be queuing up to buy kisses from Sirius, and it would prove for a very successful fundraiser.

And so, making a sacrifice for the greater good, Remus decided that he wouldn't make such a fuss about Sirius working at the kissing booth. Remus wasn't exactly happy about it, but it was for a good cause, and it would just be a quick peck on the cheek. Remus was still the only one who would get to have a proper snog with Sirius.

"Alright," Remus said finally, "I won't start a row about it."

Sirius seemed to be quite amused by Remus' jealousy.

"Say Moony, I reckon you owe me a fair few sickles for all the kisses I've given you," he said, smiling charmingly.

Remus tried to look dejected, but he was smiling in spite of himself. "Don't I qualify for some sort of discount?"

"Oi, there's no 'sexy werewolf discount'! But I suppose you can pay me in some other way," and that charming grin turned mischievous as Sirius pulled Remus in for a kiss.

***

Spirits lifted as the carnival drew closer. Games booths were being assembled and magical games were being perfected. Staff and students donated small prizes to be won at the game booths to encourage a competitive spirit. Above all, news of the carnival had reached the homes of the students, and wealthier families were eager to make donations to help repair the damage to the school. It seemed that after the carnival there would be more than enough money to fully restore the Quidditch pitch (and the rest of the school, as the staff had to remind the students).

In the weeks leading up to the carnival, the students were busy developing games, perfecting magic, and procuring prizes and materials. Selling tickets didn't involve very much preparation on Remus' part, but he selflessly offered himself to Sirius for kissing practice.

Finally the day of the carnival arrived. Dumbledore had agreed to give the students the whole afternoon off classes so that everyone could participate in the carnival. After morning classes ended, the student volunteers made their way to the courtyard to start setting up the carnival booths

The courtyard was abuzz with busy students preparing the booths. In the past few weeks the students had developed a wide range of magical games. There was an obstacle course to be done on broomstick, with small model broomsticks as prizes for particularly fast times. One's aim could be tested by trying to hit a series of moving targets with blasting spells. There was also a contest to see who could transfigure a rabbit into the most attractive teapot, as to be judged at the end of the day by a panel of teachers and students. This contest was particularly popular, as Slughorn had donated a bottle of Felix Felicis to be awarded to the winner.

Along with the magical games there were also a few Muggle influenced games, like coconut shy and beanbag toss. And, of course, there was the kissing booth, which was Remus' least favourite _'game'_ of the entire carnival.

After helping Mary MacDonald to set up the ticket booth, Remus was left with some time before the carnival began. He glanced around the courtyard for his friends. Though he couldn't see them, he had an idea of where they might be, and headed off in the direction of the kissing booth.

Indeed, there they were, Sirius already standing nobly behind the kissing booth with James and Peter around him. The three of them were heatedly discussing something. As Remus approached, he found that the debate seemed to be over the fact that Sirius had only just realized that he would be required to kiss Slytherins as well.

"No one in the world could be expected to kiss Eustice Bulstrode. They can't expect me to kiss _that_ ," Sirius said uneasily, obviously picturing Eustice's warty face.

"But of course, Padfoot, you'll get to kiss each and every one of the lovely Miss. Bulstrode's warts," James laughed.

"But..." Sirius started to protest, but was obviously too horrified to be able continue.

"Just be happy you're not the girl working here. Can you imagine if you had to kiss Snivellus?" James said with disgust.

The girl who would be working alongside Sirius at the kissing booth was Scarlett Barker, a pretty Hufflepuff girl. Sirius seemed to be somewhat comforted that, even though he may have to kiss Eustice Bulstrode, Scarlett would have far more horrific patrons. There wasn't a single Slytherin that Sirius didn't hate, though he did find the male Slytherins far more unbearable.

"Dunno why they didn't get Lily to be the girl here. Prongs would've paid for all the repairs himself!" Peter teased.

James seemed to take this as a compliment, and he smiled proudly.

After a bit more teasing from the Marauders about kissing Slytherins, McGonagall and Scarlett finally arrived at the booth. McGonagall began lecturing Sirius and Scarlett on the strict rules of maintaining propriety at the kissing booth.

"You are to give the patron a quick peck on the cheek, _absolutely_ nothing else. If it should happen that - _Mr. Black, take that down this instant!_ "

Sirius, who had been carefully attaching a _'No Slytherins'_ sign to the front of the booth, grinned sheepishly at McGonagall.

"Good luck washing the taste of Slytherin out of your mouth!" James called, laughing. McGonagall shooed the three of them away from the booth.

As they made their way towards the ticket booth, Remus could just barely make out Sirius' voice over the excited sounds of the students in the courtyard.

"Professor, you know I'm a strict believer in following the rules, but I'd like to offer you a kiss completely free of charge."

McGonagall made a sound like she might be sick.

***

It was nice, really, seeing the students get behind this cause. It seemed like nearly the entire school was out enjoying the carnival. A steady stream of students were lined up at the ticket booth, always buying more tickets. There was hardly a break in business at all, and the first half of the carnival passed quickly for Remus. Before he knew it, he was finished his shift, and he headed off to find his friends.

Remus wandered through the crowded courtyard and eventually found Peter and James near the obstacle course. James was fully immersed in the games, with Peter cheering him on. According to Peter, James had even refused to accept the small prizes he had won, claiming that restoring the Quidditch pitch was all that mattered to him.

As thrilling as it was to watch James expertly navigate the obstacle course for the umpteenth time, Remus soon found his attention wandering, and left James and Peter so that he could go see how Sirius was doing at the kissing booth.

"Moony!" Sirius cried happily upon seeing him, "Have you come to buy a kiss?"

Scarlett looked at him with interest, but Remus just laughed and said, "Not today, Pads."

"Would you believe how many times I've had to kiss Bertha Jorkins? And look, here she comes again!"

Indeed, Bertha was back, armed with a fresh batch of tickets. Watching Sirius kiss her cheek wasn't even half as unbearable as Remus had thought it would be. Remus couldn't deny that he was still a bit unhappy about Sirius working at the kissing booth, but it certainly wasn't as bad as Remus was expecting, and he told himself that at least it was for a good cause.

Remus stayed to keep Sirius company, and between their chatting a few more boys and girls approached the booth to buy kisses from Scarlett and Sirius, respectively. Luckily for Sirius, he didn't have many Slytherin patrons. Handsome or not, Sirius was still considered a blood-traitor to one of the most prominent pureblood families in the wizarding world, so most Slytherin girls were happy to avoid the kissing booth.

There was no shortage of girls from other houses, though. Past the jealousy, Remus found that he almost felt a little sorry for some of the girls in line, the girls who had obviously spent quite a bit of time working up the courage to approach the heartthrob of the school; how devastated these girl would be if they knew that Sirius had absolutely no interest in any member of their gender.

But then Mark Sampson, a Slytherin sixth-year, was approaching the booth with a slimy grin on his face. He slapped a ticket down on the counter, but when Scarlett started to lean over to kiss his cheek, he pushed her away.

"Not you, Barker. I'm here for Black," Sampson's grin got even wider and slimier as he looked at Sirius. Remus instinctively stiffened, shooting an unnoticed glare at Sampson.

"Bugger off, Sampson, I'm not kissing you," Sirius snapped, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"C'mon Black, I'm paying for it. Don't you want to be able to play Quidditch again?"

Remus' whole body tensed as Sirius hesitantly accepted the ticket. His nails were digging painfully into his palms and he felt like his blood was boiling.

Sampson slimy smirk was still there as he offered his cheek to Sirius, chin jutted out arrogantly. Sirius was leaning over to kiss him when, unexpectedly, Sampson grabbed Sirius' face and forced their lips together.

Remus didn't even feel himself react, but the next thing he knew he had punched Sampson in the side of the head and was storming away toward the castle doors.

***

After a few hours alone in the dormitory, Remus' anger had receded into a heavy sulk. It was getting close to supper and the carnival would soon be over. _Good riddance_ , Remus though.

There was a quiet creak as the door opened, and then the hangings around Remus' bed were pulled back as Sirius crawled in.

"Alright, Moony?" Sirius asked, but Remus just turned his head away, refusing to look at Sirius. Remus felt that he was entitled to a sulk in this case.

"Aw, Moony, you're not angry at me for that, are you?"

Remus knew he was being childish by blaming Sirius for this, but he couldn't help feeling upset about it. "You could have said 'no' to Sampson."

"I didn't know that slimy git was going to do that! Are you really blaming me?"

Remus could practically hear the puppy-dog eyes in Sirius' voice. He knew if he looked at those eyes, it would be over. One look, and his well-deserved sulk would be ended.

Still, against his better judgment, Remus turned to Sirius. The puppy-dog look on Sirius' face quickly turned hopeful, and he opened his arms for a hug. Hesitantly, Remus leaned into the hug, resting his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"I'm not angry at you," he said, putting his arm around Sirius' chest.

"Mm," Sirius hummed contentedly.

"But you can understand why I'm upset, can't you? How would feel if you saw me kissing someone else? What if you saw me kissing James?"

Sirius laughed. "Well, I'd make you brush your teeth before you kissed me again."

Despite himself, Remus had to laugh at this.

They were silent for a while, Remus relaxing into Sirius' embrace. Sirius always won these stupid arguments - Remus could probably stay angry at Sirius forever as long as he didn't see Sirius, but the moment that Remus saw that face, it was over.

"S'ppose everyone will be wondering why I hit Sampson when I saw him kissing you," Remus finally said.

"Nope."

"No?"

"No one saw it. Not even Scarlett saw you hit him!"

Remus pulled away so he could look at Sirius' face. That was very difficult to believe, especially when Sirius was smiling mischievously. Boys didn't just get punched out of nowhere. "Well, how do they think Sampson got hit, then?"

"I told everyone _I_ did it," Sirius said proudly. Remus frowned disbelievingly at him, but Sirius' grin just grew wider.

"It was a bloody great punch, Moony. You knocked Sampson unconscious! He doesn't even remember getting hit! If you weren't going to take the credit for it, I wasn't going to let it slip away!"

Remus snorted, laying his head back on Sirius' shoulder. He knew that later he would feel guilty for hitting someone, but right now he felt that Sampson had got what he deserved. "You didn't get in trouble for it?"

"No, McGonagall seemed to think I was just protecting myself," Sirius' hand was beginning to take a pleasantly familiar path up the back of Remus' jumper. "And you know, as revolting as it was to be kissed by a wanker like Sampson, it wasn't all bad."

" _What?_ " Remus would have jerked away from Sirius, but Sirius had a strong arm around Remus' shoulder holding him there.

"Well, I've never seen you all jealous and protective like that," Sirius' hand was now rubbing slow circles on the exposed skin of Remus' lower back. He pressed a kiss behind Remus' ear, whispering, "It was quite sexy, actually."

"It - it _was?_ " Remus asked disbelievingly.

"Mhm." Sirius was kissing down Remus' neck now, and Remus was quickly forgetting all about what had happened at the carnival.

The events of the day easily faded out of Remus' mind. It didn't matter that Sirius had kissed those girls, or even that one boy, because at the end of the day, Sirius was still his. Sirius had kissed all those other people as he worked at the kissing booth, but there was only one person who didn't have to get in line for Sirius' attention, and that was Remus. And the way Sirius was kissing him now... It was clear that Remus really was the only one to Sirius.

"Oi Moony, and I looked into it, you do qualify," Sirius murmured against Remus' neck.

Remus was too wrapped up in their activities, and it took him a moment to realize that Sirius was waiting for some kind of response.

"Qualify? For what?"

"For the sexy werewolf discount."

Remus grinned.

"Oh? And what sort of benefits does this entitle me to?"

"I'll show you."

They ended up missing supper, but it was more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 6 2010 at fanfiction.net.


End file.
